If We Were
by Araceli L
Summary: A short story about Ike, Samus, and the power of love.  reuploaded to change grammer mistakes.


A/N: **This is my first fanfiction, so I'm pretty excited. Please review, I would definitely love some constructive critcism (and praise!). I'm kidding. (: Please tell me what you think. This is just a short story. Enjoy!**

He turned at the sound of her sobs, at her hasty breaths. His eyes were met with her body sinking to the ground, her upper half curving to the floor as she wept with all the hurt in the universe. Crystalline tears dripped down to the cold stone ground, weaving around her elegantly long-fingered hands to take the unforgiving plunge where they met their end in the cracks. Instantly, his heart plummeted as he took in her sorrow, and he crossed the space between them, feeling completely helpless. And he _never _felt helpless.

He reached her side, trying to steady himself, trying to keep his heart from despairing alongside her; as she cried, he wanted to cry with her. It was harrowing, torturous to watch her as she buried her face in her palms, buried her heart deeply away where he could never reach it; truthfully, as if it were not blatant enough, there had only been one person to ever touch her heart and it was not him.

Nor would it ever be.

That corner of his heart ached again at seeing her in so much pain. Why couldn't she see that if they were together, she would _never_ have to worry about such things? She wouldn't ever cry because of him, he promised to himself. _Never _would he make her cry.

He knelt down beside her and searched desperately for words, for anything at all to say. But her anguish, her heartbroken cries had never been heard, never described, never by her one person, but only by one: him. He had reached out, consoled her, when perhaps unknowingly she had shown him her splitting heart. He had become her rock, the grounding point in her life when things became bad, but they had never become as terrible as this, to the point where she collapsed in full view of everybody to shed her ethereal tears.

He was still at a loss for words, so he did the only thing he could do: he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, relieved when she leaned against him, shuddering. Her eyes wetted the side of his neck, and he vowed to hurt whoever had made her cry this way, to make them understand this jewel of a human was never to be hurt again. His heart, in contrast to the side that was filled with empathy for his secret love, was burning with fury at this person that had done this to her. Interminable rage that had been building, always shushed and rebuked when it flamed, was exploding into an unstoppable inferno. And that prince better be ready when the firestorm was finally, inevitably unleashed.

They sat there, his reassuring resolve unwavering and her sobs gradually slowing, quieting. Eventually, they calmed completely, and she raised her tear-stained face from his neck. The blond looked into his eyes, and normally jewel-bright blue, now mournfully dull, met compassionate ultramarine.

She opened her mouth, before he withdrew one hand and pressed a gentle finger to her lips. She quieted, released the shaky breath she'd gathered inside her, attempting to let go of all those things he'd said to her….She tried again, only to find she was cut off.

"Don't say it," the young man told her softly. She was and wasn't surprised to observe that it was the navy-haired mercenary holding her, appeasing her as he had so many times already. She allowed a questioning look to cover her face. Truly, she didn't trust herself to speak.

He shook his head, merely stating, "You shouldn't apologize for his wrongdoings."

With that, he pulled her closer. Finally he allowed himself to savor the pressure of her body against his, the delicious feeling of her breath on his neck, and the sweet, unmatchable perfume that always surround her. He loved her. He loved her with everything he was.

But unlike most men, he didn't love her for her body. Well, he didn't _lust_ for her the way they did, taking in only her curves and not her personality.

He remembered a time, a glorious, joyful time before she became involved with the other man, the blue-haired prince. She had laughed, her melodious laugh always intoxicating the mercenary, the one that was now her best friend. She had smiled, her full-fledged grin lighting up any room she was in, usually setting his heart racing. She had even sung for him once, when they were alone in the grand ballroom that had windows stretching from floor to the higher-than-a-cathedral ceiling.

It was one of Ike's favorite places to be at night, because the stars encircled him in a velvety veil and he could let his fingers flow freely over the ivory piano's smooth, begging-to-be-played keys. He loved to hear the keys _pling_ at the slightest pressure of his calloused fingertips, and inspired, he would let his thoughts fade away and simply create beautiful music that lived out of him. He had never told anyone about this talent of his, nor would they have believed him; he was a swordsman with what they assumed were rugged, clumsy hands. But Samus had learned otherwise the night she decided to stroll into the ballroom, trying to clear her head of insomnia.

Instead of discovering the answers of her sleepless nights, what she found was the Crimean pouring his soul out in the form of the most inexpressibly enchanting music she'd ever heard. It flooded into her senses, fogging them so she was in a dreamland, yet also sharpening them immensely so she could make out every detail: a crescendo swelled like a falling star, the way the moon cast a sliver of silver upon Ike's closed eyelids as he swayed over the heartfelt music, and all the pictures in her head were neatly lining up to form an incredible story, leaving her gasping.

As soon as the swordsman heard her delicate, apprehensive footsteps over the notes of the piano, he instantly whipped his hands off the even keys. He waited, his head down, until she walked, as if in a daze, over to him and leaned against the instrument.

"Why have you stopped playing?" she asked, gently, her eyes alight with interest.

Ike glanced up into her face, and saw she was rapt – for a minute he couldn't understand why. In answer to her question, he replaced his hands and began again. This time it was a romantic story about an angel whom fell in love with the girl he was stationed as guardian for. Captivated, breathless, she parted her lips and began to sing, to breathe life into the tale that was being played out in both of their minds.

They swayed as one, eyes closed, to the music they were creating. And an irrevocable bond formed between them in that night as together, they filled the room and set their spirits free and soaring with the most indescribable music ever heard.

But that had been in the good times, when she had beamed over at him after the song had finally ended, her face shining.

Now they were in the middle of the Smash Mansion's hallway, where curious Brawlers were looking around with scrunched eyebrows in concern, but not sympathetic enough to actually stop and see if she was okay. They were heartless, cruel beings, though no one could blame them for that. They became the way they had been raised, and they had been raised to mold themselves into whatever they had to do to survive. Ike understood. He was the same way. When you are being threatened, you forget about fear, you forget about morals and you forget about everything you've worked for. Sure, it comes to mind for about eight seconds, but as soon as that first swipe is made at your life, the only thing you really care about is you.

Ike shook his head sadly. As much as he would hate to hear it, he needed to figure out what – that _man_ – had done to hurt his love so awfully.

Caringly, but cautiously, he asked her what had happened, already dreading the answer. _If we were together, this would never happen…I swear._

She snapped her head up, glimpsed his eyes, and had to fight with extreme difficulty to keep her tears at bay this time.

"Not here," was her mumbled response. Suddenly she stood, and grasped his fingers gently. "Come," she whispered, her voice unstable.

Once they were safely out of earshot and eye-range, Samus revealed what he hadn't realized she'd been hiding, and instantly began to beat himself up mentally for not recognizing it.

A long, thin, and bloody gash was cut across her stomach, and she had been applying pressure to it with her forearm the whole time. Ike's mouth dropped open, his mind shot numb by shock. He couldn't do anything but stare, horrified, and infuriated.

Samus kept her eyes turned downward, fingering the wound cautiously. "He caught me surprised. I hadn't been looking. I wasn't prepared."

Ike ran his trained, kind hand across his face, breathing in deeply, even more shocked when he felt stings prick his eyes. Again, he was useless with words, but he endeavored for her sake.

"Why haven't you gone to the medics? He…he can't be doing this to you." _If we were in love, I would never, never do this, I can promise you that on my life. You would be my life._

A tear dived from her face as she examined the ground deliberately. "He didn't know what he was doing…it won't happen again."

"Samus." Ike took her by the shoulders carefully, trying to keep his eyes from the cut, but it drew them like something shameful. "You can't let him do this to you. This is _wrong._"

Water began to pour down her face, but then it hit his face too. He gazed up – only to be splashed by rain. He looked back down at Samus, who tasted salty water among the rain that was drenching her face, but she could care less of the wetness. Far away, the sun was setting serenely, completely oblivious to the billowing storm.

"I know…I know…" she said, gazing straight at him, her eyes unfaltering even as they clouded, just like the sky above them.

"Then why? Why?" Ike was lost in his own confusion of her choice. _If only it was us…and not him…_

"Ike…" Samus said desperately. The swordsman looked at her, and he knew she was trapped. She couldn't find a way out, she couldn't find a break. But whatever happened, she needed to escape. Her life depended on it, but she was as contained as a canary in a cage.

Yet for every bird locked away, there was a key.

Ike continued to look at her, an epiphany hitting him there in the rain, in her tears.

Abruptly he ran his hand across her face, sliding it around her neck, then down her spine where it rested. He felt her shiver, then felt a chill race down his own back. Was he sure about this? What was he thinking? Should he –

"Samus…I…I um…" Then, without finishing his sentence (or really thinking things through) he leaned down and kissed her.

She was slightly stunned, trying to figure out everything that was happening. Then she just kissed him back, her heart skipping several beats. She wound her arms around his neck, this moment everything she had always imagined…when she dare allowed herself to think of him in that way, in anything more than a friend. Had he always felt this way? Had he always known this kiss would be so sweet, so delicious despite everything else that was happening? Had he ever pondered how much he meant to her, even though she hadn't realized it herself? Had he ever recognized the way he lit up every part of her life, especially when the sky turned black and the breeze blew in winter, regardless of the sun shining on a summer's day? Had _she_ ever realized it? Did he always know he was the sun to her, her very means of survival?

Finally, they broke apart for breath, their foreheads touching as they stared into the other's eyes. A questioning look was in Samus's, although for the first time in a _long_ while, light was starting to break through the clouds that always shrouded them.

The swordsman couldn't stop the smile widening his face, usually so serious. "You mean so much to me, Samus…I want you to, I mean, and I'd like it if…" He had finally understood: he was her key. He would break her out, help her escape, because he couldn't bear to see her harmed this way anymore.

"Please don't let me go." And for the first time since Marth had taken control of her, Samus smiled back. As soon as it was there, it kept growing until the strength of her newly found joy nearly blinded him, something he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "I need you."

Hope for forever calmed his heart and Ike smiled, and he knew he could do anything for her, because she was by his side.


End file.
